Howls In The Night
by SARCASTIC KID
Summary: I was always the weaker one, the one you couldn't count on to take someone for you. I was mentally strong but not physically. This one night changed all of that. For better and for worse just the day I found out the history of my family. I Dipper Pines was holding the biggest seacret in the entire world. And didn't even know it.
1. Chapter 1- Secrets held

**Well this is my first Gravity Falls fanfic so wish me good luck! I'm having a TON of fun writing this story! Trust me my friend Gravity Doesn't Fall knows that for a ****FACT**

* * *

I walked down the dirt path behind my summer hone with my great uncle and sister. It was an odd day. Me and my sister booth had this strange connection I mean yeah we were twins but his was different. It was much stronger. Like so strong we could feel each others pain. Not mentally but actually physically like if she twisted her ankle I could feel the same pain.

It was the day before we turned 13. We were going nuts everyone was running around the shack. putting up decorations in the gift shop. Tomorrow was going to be the biggest day of our lives.

"Hey kids!" Grunkle Stan yelled to us.

"Yeah Grunkle Stan!?" We both yelled.

"I need you two to come in here for a second!" We both raced into the gift shop to see that nothing was in there. Wendy, Soos, Stan, me and Mabel that was it. Emedietly we both new that something was up. And I knew that because I could hear Mabel's thoughts going through my head along with mine.

He walked over to the vending machine, typed in some code and it swung out to reveal a long spiraling set of stairs. He looked us in the eye and we knew that he wanted us to go down. I went first then Mabel then Stan then Wendy. She must have known what was going on.

Finally we made it to the bottom we opened a door to see a small couch. We sat down and Grunkle Stan told us something that even I couldn't believe


	2. Chapter 2- reviled

**Alright my wonderful followers here is the next chapter! I am so sorry it took s this long but here it is chapter 2 of Howls In The Night.**

* * *

2

"Kids, I have already told Wendy about why is going on and she and I thought it would be best if I told you before you find out yourselves." Grunkle Stan said. "Your parents have been hiding something from you for a while that you two are very special. Mabel, Dipper you two are wherewolves."

We were speechless we didn't know what to say.

"Knew once I saw you twins you were one of us." Wendy spoke. What did she mean one of US, was she a wherewolf two? Sure enough a red wolf with icy blue eyes walked out from behind the couch and both me and Mabel jumped back fearing for our lives.

"Woah guys nothing to worry about!" She barked "Come with me I have to teach you how to use your powers." I looked at our Grunkle to make sure it was alright and he nodded his head up and down and we ran off after Wendy.

* * *

"So what your saying is we can turn into wolves?" I asked.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying!" Wendy replied as we walked up to a clearing in the forest. At first it didn't look like anything but as we looked up we noticed different vines weaved together to form a tent like canopy. "You guys need to stick close to me and stay quiet got that?" Me and Mabel nodded our heads and stood a little closer to her.

We came to a stop in a small dark cave before Wendy turned to look at us. "Plug your ears." We did as she said. She turned back around leaned her head back and howled into the darkness.

Three pairs of icy blue eyes appeared out of the shadows and two figures leaped from the darkness. Boring their icy blue eyes into our eyes I was suddenly fearing what they would do. There were two wolves a smaller gray wolf and a larger gray wolf.

Just as I expected they would the larger charged to pounce on me before I could even react a red blur wised in front of me launching the gray wolf to the other side of the room. Panting heavily Wendy looked at me with dilated eyes. "Run, go to the mouth of the cave and wait there until I come get you." She growled to me. I grabbed my sister and we hurried off.

* * *

A few minuets later Wendy walked out of the cave. She was now in the form of the Wendy we all knew. "Alright guys first things first you need to go into your wolf forms."

"But how do we do that?" Mabel asked, speaking for the first time since we had left the shack.

She turned around and said to us, "Close your eyes, take deep calm breaths and concentrate on the animal inside you." I stood there like she said and closed my eyes listening to my heart beat as I erased every thought from my mind. My heart beat quickened and I could feel my muscles tence up as I dropped on to my hands and knees. A ripple of cold ran through my blood as I opened my eyes. Everything looked different, I could see every detail of every blade of grass as I looked at my surroundings. I lifted one of my hands to make sure I wasn't dreaming to see that it wasn't a hand but a paw with black fur covering it. I looked to my right where Mabel was standing to notice she was a wolf two. We smiled to each other before I pounced on her pinning her to the ground. We played like that for well over an hour before we fell asleep curled up next to each other.

We were wherewolves and there was nothing anyone could do about it.


	3. Chapter 3- the prophecy

**Here you go peeps! Chapter 3!**

* * *

3

The next morning we woke up surrounded by other wolves. I as if on que the fight or flight instincts kicked in and I braced myself for what may come. My first thought was they would reject us from their pack. Just as Wendy had told us we needed to find a pack and this was the first one we came upon. The wolves separated to create a path leading to a large rock. We walked up to it and a white she wolf appeared on the rock. We were the ones in the front of the pack in an open space.

"These wolves want to become part of our pack!" She growled out. "Today we shall start the tests!" She jumped down from the rock and circled around me and Mabel. "Hm, you look like a fast runner." She mumbled. "Just what we were looking for."

She then howled to the pack and they all went their separate ways. We noticed something then that we didn't notice before. We both had this weird mark on our right paws. It was some sort of like swirl. The she wolf then gasped and started back slowly. "You two! You are the wolves of the prophecy!"

"W-what prophecy?" We asked.

"The prophecy says that the twin wolfs with that mark are supposed to end the war between us, and the ones who want to rid of the world of humans. They believe that wherewolves, vampires, and wizards are the superior beings and that the humans are destroying our race." The she wolf said.

"How?" Me and Mabel asked.

"_That_ is for you to figure out."


End file.
